Matijevic2kiki's Wiki
Hi, and welcome to Matijevic2kiki's Wiki. My name is Kristijan. Now, to just shortly introduce this fanon world. Well, basically this fanon world is a mish-mash of the fanon version of characters from the following series, one game and one user. Also there are many Star Trek elements here, especially USS Voyager: *Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *Tiny Toon Adventures *Sonic the Hedgehog *The Amazing World of Gumball *Atomic Betty *Star Trek: Voyager *Hyena117 Fanon versions of characters These are the following versions of the already existing characters that belong to me, whilst the characters these fanon versions are concieved from belong to the original creators and authors. The fanon PIMP OCs found on this wiki are fanon version of the orginal OCs: Puppy in my Pocket *Kate *Magic *Maggie (PIMP Fanon Wiki OC) *Buster (PIMP Fanon Wiki OC) *Geno and Gurri (PIMP Fanon Wiki OCs) *Kovu (PIMP Fanon Wiki OC) *Ming Ming (PIMP Fanon Wiki OC) *Peaches (PIMP Fanon Wiki OC) Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Toy Bonnie *Bonnie Hyena117 *Liam X *Ezzy X *Skippy *Stanley *Santi X *Rosy *Future Kate (his version) *Ms.Zuckkus MLP: Friendship is Magic and MLP: Rainbow Rocks *Twilight Sparkle *Sunset Shimmer Tiny Toon Adventures *Shirley the Loon *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Fifi la Fume Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *NICOLE the Holo-Lynx *Bunnie D'Coolette *Antoine D'Coolette The Amazing World of Gumball *Penny Fitzgerald Atomic Betty *Atomic Betty My OCs This is a following list of OCs, including alternate versions and future versions of some characters that I created: *Kristijan Matijević *Panda *Roxann the Panda *Kristijan X *Future Kate *Princess Kate *Toy Bonnie (yandere) *Ante *Future Kristijan *Dark Kristijan *Dark Penny *Kristijan (terran) *Kate (terran) *Panda (terran) *The Fantastic Voyager (Kristijan's superhero alter-ego, nearly extinct, only his powers remain) *Pandius (Panda's superhero alter-ego, nearly extinct, only his powers remain) *Telekinetic Sorceress (Shirley's superhero alter-ego, extinct) *Alternate Kristijan *Alternate Kate *Kristijan Matijević (alternate timeline Starfleet admiral, husband of Twilight Sparkle) *Twilight Sparkle (Kristijan's future) *Twilight Sparkle (Flash Sentry's future) Kristijan's relationship The list of girls fanon Kristijan's dating and/or has a crush on: *Kate *Shirley the Loon *Sally Acorn *Toy Bonnie *Atomic Betty *Sunset Shimmer *Twilight Sparkle *Penny Fitzgerald Fanon series The fanon series that I have created. Note that some of the mentioned aren't here on this wiki but rather on some other wikis: *Another fanfic *Kristijan's Many Merry Adventures *Kristijan's OCs *Kristijan's Safety Club *Kristijan's Big Adventures *Annoying Kristijan *United States of Cristiania *The Adventures of Annoying Kristijan and Friends *Star Trek Voyager: The New Captain *Star Trek Voyager: The Pocketville Series *P.I.M.P. Adventures in Zagreb: Shattered Pieces (Another fanfic/PIMP movie) *Prime .vs. Mirror Fanfics *Kate meets Kristijan Videogames (chronological order) *Kristijan Matijević (2012) *Another Fanfic (2012-2013) *Kristijan's Big Adventures (late 2014) *Another Fanfic: Missing Fighters (early 2015) *Kristijan TV Battles (early 2015) Well, I hope this introduction just gave you a quick understanding of its wiki and my fanon. Kristijan out. Category:Browse